


Are You Sure?

by DoMeCarisi (orphan_account)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DoMeCarisi
Summary: Anon request on Tumblr: can you do a bed sharing scenario with sonny? one that leads to sex?





	

Your mind raced, acutely aware of the man sleeping next to you. So close you could feel his warmth against your back as you laid on your side, counting the cracks in the ceiling. Unable to sleep or think of anything else. 

It had been a long day. You had been following leads upstate when you arrived at the motel that evening, exhausted and worn out. But as you stood in the yellow-walled lobby, ready to head to your room and rest, the sheepish manager told you there had been a mistake. _A mix-up_. And you were stuck with just one room, with just one bed. 

Of course.

Sonny offered to sleep on the floor, or on top of the blankets. His ears turning red as he chewed his lip, clearly embarrassed. But you leaned against the counter, waving him off dismissively and insisting it was fine. That you were both mature adults and could handle sharing a bed for the night.

But truth told, you weren’t entirely convinced. 

There’s a strange sort of closeness you form with a partner. An intimacy deeper than most romantic relationships; a trust that develops through the trauma and tedium. And sometimes, this bond grows and transmutes into something else - a mutual but unuttered question. A persistent undercurrent of tension that tugs at you and whispers “what if?”

And you had almost acted on it, once.

It was a quiet, dark night and you were the only two left at the precinct. Contemplative and raw after a day that left you both gutted - the sort of day you experience too often when working special victims cases.

He sat on the edge of your desk, as he often did, and looked down at you with those knowing blue eyes, brow furrowed, as he silently pulled you into a hug. Stroking your hair with one hand; the other placed firmly on the small of your back as you buried your face in his neck. Safe and secure. And when you pulled away to look at him, lips hovering inches from his, you almost did it. You were one small decision away from making real what you had quietly wanted for so long.

But instead, you took a step back and thanked him for his comfort before returning to your paperwork. Head down and mind racing. Resigning yourself to leave that question unanswered. To keep things uncomplicated. And so you convinced yourself you were fine with it, and that you’d learn to be satisfied in this in-between place. Close but never close enough.

But now here you were. Distracted by the rhythmic rise and fall of his breath, mere inches away from you.

You idly wondered if he had noticed the blush that spread across your chest as he stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, freshly showered. Cheeks pink. If he caught your furtive glances as he sat down next to you on the bed, hair damp and loose, dressed in boxers and a threadbare t-shirt from St. Johns.

Or if he could hear your heart beating steadily next to him, now, in the dark motel room. Limbs tense and nerves on edge. His closeness absolutely unbearable.

You rolled onto your back with a quiet sigh, turning your head toward him, and were surprised to see that he was awake as well. Looking at you with sleepy, hooded eyes.

“Sorry if I woke you,” you whispered.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he replied with a soft smile. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

You searched his face, a few inches from your own, in the shadows. The faint glow from the lights outside peeking through the drawn curtains, offering the only contrast to the blackness of the room. There was a palpable current in the air, quickening your pulse as you laid in silence. Words left unspoken, but understood.

Sonny shifted slightly, just enough to reposition himself closer. A movement so subtle it was nearly imperceptible, but you caught it anyway.

You moved your hand to his, hidden beneath the dark green comforter. Fingertips brushing lightly against his knuckles. An invitation.

A test.

You noticed his breath catch at the contact, body tensing, and your heart stopped. Fearful that you misread his intentions. 

But instead, his hand folded over yours, interlacing your fingers with his.

You were unsure what to do next, not even positive if you were breathing. The room around you quiet and still, but irrelevant. The warmth of his hand and his blue eyes in the dark the only things you could focus on. Time standing still.

And then he moved his hand from yours, laying his palm flat against your stomach. Eyes locked with a simmering tension, watching one another's expressions carefully for clues. For signals to stop or keep going.

But you made no indication that you were uncomfortable or wished him to stop as his hand hesitantly roamed over you. Exploratory and careful, pausing briefly once he reached the hem of your shirt before curling his fingers under the fabric. Grazing your skin and sending a jolt through your frayed nerves.

Surprised at your own daring, but compelled by the growing need between your legs, you leaned forward and softly pressed your lips to his, bringing a gentle hand to his jaw. Hushed and discrete, as if you could be found out at any moment. As if you weren’t hundreds of miles away from anyone that you knew.

His body stiffened at first, but then relaxed against you as he gave in to the kiss - at first tender and pleading but quickly gaining momentum. Pressing a moan to your mouth as his hand slipped under your shirt and up your frame.

You arched your back with a soft sigh as he squeezed your chest, fingers grazing along the curve of your breast, pushing his hips against you. And for the first time you noticed that he was hard, his arousal pressed firmly into your side.

And a prick of doubt formed in your chest.

No matter how badly you wanted it, was this really the best idea?

Did you really want to open this door?

But as months of unspoken longing burst to the surface, you quickly pushed the thought down. You’d deal with the consequences later. Right now, in this moment, you didn’t care. And the warmth spreading through you body urged you to continue.

No longer unsure or cautious, your hand moved down his neck, across his shoulder and onto his side. Fingers greedily discovering him, grasping his body through his clothes as he his lips found you neck, sucking at the pulse point as his hands continued their own exploration of your body.

He tugged at the elastic band of your shorts, whispering in your ear. His breath on your neck, lips brushing against your skin.

“Is this alright?”

You answered with a breathless yes, raising your hips slightly, encouraging him forward. His touch now solid and more sure as you parted your legs, his hands settling between them. With a gasp, you felt him insert one, then two fingers. Slowly prodding you open, each stroke teasing and deliberate but quickly escalating.

You took a firm hold of his forearm, feeling the strain of his muscles under your hand as he steadily worked you. The topography of his veins, the soft blonde hairs. Foreheads pressed together and breathing matched as he touched you in ways you hadn’t ever been touched; as if he had known your body for years.

You let go and moved your hand to his straining erection, slipping it out of his boxers. He shut his eyes with a groan as you wrapped your fingers around his shaft, and after a few light strokes he repositioned on top of you. Eagerly pulling off one another’s clothes. All pretense gone.

He leaned over you, kissing down your chest and taking a nipple into his mouth, the wet tip of his cock pressed against your thigh. Nerves white hot with anticipation and eager for the denouement. Desperate to feel him inside you.

Kissing trails up your chest and across your collarbone, he pushed back the hair from your face.

“So, you’re sure?” he asked, eyes fixed on yours. Voice low.

You nodded and he brought his lips to yours once more, his hand tracing down your side and to his cock, positioning himself against you. Pausing for one excruciatingly long moment before slowly pushing in.

You closed your eyes and swallowed hard, momentarily overwhelmed as he filled you up, lowering his weight onto you. Skin against skin. And then he began to move in, then out. And again. And again. The motion steady but electric, almost too much as the pressure grew down below. Tightening your legs around him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he admitted, and you moaned in agreement. Gripping him tight, running your hands down his back and over the contour of ass, pushing him closer. Deeper.

The intensity spread through your body and you rolled your hips into his, moving together and panting in rhythm. Completely open and vulnerable. Enjoying how it felt to finally moan his name as his rough stubble rubbed against your shoulder, and your hands slipped between his shoulder blades. Whipping you into a frenzy of delight, the cheap mattress creaking with the increasing cant of his hips.

And then you were rushing to the edge, tangling your fingers in his hair, chest heaving. Burying your face in his chest as you came, rutting against him with a wail. It was just enough to send him over as well, and a half second later his body tensed and his hips jerked into you, dropping his head with a low groan.

The quiet calm of the room returned quickly as you both stilled, blinking and catching your breath. Bodies softening against one another. And then he pressed a kiss to your forehead, rolling off and curling up next to you. Wrapping an arm around you and pulling you close with a satisfied sigh.

As your senses returned and reality sank in, your mind raced. You didn’t know what this meant - if anything. How this would change things in the morning, as you got dressed. Putting on your badges and guns. Packing up and checking out. Returning to everyday life.

But as you relaxed into his embrace, you couldn’t help but notice how right it felt. And soon after, you both easily fell asleep.


End file.
